


We Must Be Far Away Because The Weather Is Beautiful

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) References, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Soul mate Au where you can write on your skin and it appears on your soulmate's skinalso, you have a grey mark that turns colored and lights up where you and your soulmate first touchPatton and his soulmate are deeply in love but what happens when they find out they've been going to the same school this whole time?Moceit has taken over my soul, send help.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	We Must Be Far Away Because The Weather Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> did i write and post another moceit one shot at one AM?  
> yes.  
> Do you get to judge me about it?  
> no. you don't. because you're reading it and thus giving me the validation that makes me keep writing these  
> if i get more than five hits it fuels the next story, this is your fault
> 
> anyway, enjoy the music puns!

Patton felt a tickling sensation on his arm as he stood next to his window staring out at the rain. He grinned tugging up his sleeve to see what his soulmate wrote. He really should be practicing his piece for the concert tonight, but he was much happier talking to his soulmate than working on the music he’d been assigned.

“Everything is unpleasant today, the weather, the people, me. I wish to see you, dearest.”

Patton smiled sadly and ran a hand across the words and the cramped cursive script. He snatched the marker the had lying nearby and wrote back in purple bubbly letters.

“We must be very far apart because the weather here is beautiful and so are you,” Patton scrawled back, drawing a little heart to punctuate the words.

“You’ve never seen me,” His soulmate pointed out.

“Maybe I have, you can’t prove that I haven’t.”

“You just said that we must be very far apart.”

“Well, it’s raining here and I realized that just because I like it doesn’t mean that you don’t find it unpleasant.”

“It is raining here too. Perhaps we are quite close.”

“I hope so. So tell me what did the people do?”

“I have this assignment in my piano class where the teacher wanted to promote unity within the music department and so she paired us randomly with a student from another class to work on a piece together and each pair has to perform them tonight at a concert and my partner is insufferable.”

Patton’s heart stopped, that had happened at his school today. There was pia-no way that two schools were doing exactly that on a day where it was raining as they spoke. This wasn’t a coincidence.

“We go to the same school!!!!” Patton wrote on his arm excitedly.

“I can’t-” The words pause a long moment, the crossed out the first two words, “I am so angry”

Patton’s stomach plummeted. Why was he angry? They were closer than ever before to finding each other. The past year and a half had been so hard as they slowly became friends and fell in love while the bond still stopped them from sharing any identifying information like names or locations

“I have shared a cafeteria with you every day for at least three years and We never met. The cruelty of it all is enough to drive a man insane.”

Patton relaxed.

“We could have met! Maybe we just never touched! Maybe I’ll even see you at the concert tonight!” Patton wrote excitedly.

“Darling, I will find you. Just look for the pianist who is glaring at your classmate.”

“Oh, you got paired with someone from the choir? I got paired with someone from piano!”

“Indeed, try not to judge my playing to harshly on tonight’s performance alone. My partner and I have hit some bumps along the way.”

Patton grinned as a pun popped into his head, “I’m sure it will be beautiful, even though it’ll be so quiet.”

“Quiet?”

“Well yeah, you’ll be playing at a ‘piano’.”

“If you make any more music puns I simply won’t come to the performance.”

“Calm down, sweetheart, don’t lose your _tempo_.”

“Ugh I must go get ready for the concert, I am officially ignoring your puns, goodbye, I love you.”

Patton beamed, and scribbled back a quick, “Love you too!” and a couple of hearts.

***

Patton stood on stage nervously next to his partner. 

“I hope you used this afternoon to practice at the actual tempo written on the piece,” Janus said setting up the music in front of him, “Remember it’s your job to turn pages while you sing.”

“I know,” Patton said softly. He knew Janus wasn’t too happy with him because Patton had accidentally been practicing at a much slower tempo than was written on the piano score.

He sat on the other end of the bench as Janus stood to announce their song to the audience.

“I am Janus Dominic and this is Patton Foster, tonight we will be performing Journey to The Past from Anastasia,” He sat down and covered the microphone as he quietly said, “Please don’t mess this up for me, I’m trying to make a good first impression on someone.”

“O-okay,” Patton stuttered. 

And with that Janus uncovered the microphone and began playing. 

The opening notes pour out for the piano, his fingers dancing over the keys lightly.

Patton took a breath and then sang.

“ _Heart don’t fail me now, Courage don’t desert me, don’t turn back now that we’re here._ ”

It was going well! Until he came in late for a chorus. 

Janus shot him a look. Patton fumbled to turn the page on time. But Janus stopped playing with a discordant note. He stared, frozen, at Patton’s arm. 

Patton followed his gaze to the words on the inside of his forearm. Janus fumble to undo the buttons at the wrist of his shirt.

Then under the piano, his knee bumped Patton’s and there was bright blue and bright yellow light blazing out from under the piano. The audience burst into loud applause.

After all, it wasn’t often that soulmates found each other on stage.

Patton stared at him as he tugged up his sleeve and showed the same words on his own arm.

“No,” Patton breathed, “No wait, you don’t even _like_ me. It _can’t_ be _you_.”

Patton didn’t even process how those words sounded until, Janus looked up at him meeting his eyes, and stood, jerking his sleeve down, “Excuse me.”

And with that, he walked off stage.

***

He’d fucked it up already. Of course, he had. Just when he had thought that he had managed to hide his cruelty from someone. Just when he had managed to only show the best parts of himself, as limited as they were, he had ruined all of it by being rude and harsh to him.

To the one person who had never done anything to deserve it/

Janus clenched his fist as he glared at his words from earlier.

 _“My partner is insufferable.”_ If only that was the worst of his transgressions. He had been horrible to Patton since the _first grade_. He hadn’t bullied him or been overtly mean, but he had acted slightly snide and condescending almost every time they interacted.

He felt sick to his stomach. He rolled up his pant legs and saw his soul mark had changed to a light blue color, the side of his knee still faintly glowing from being in the same build as his soul mate. And it would work a proximate sensor for the rest of their lives. Glowing slightly anytime they got too close. Like a warning to Patton to stay away.

The words on his forearm suddenly smudged and then wiped away entirely.

Patton was washing them off. 

Janus couldn’t blame him.

*** 

Patton washed off the words in the bathroom, making room for new ones.

“Janus, I’m sorry. It was unkind of me to react like that. I was really just Surprised. I never thought that you would love someone like me… well, I suppose you probably don’t love me anymore. I’m very sorry.”

Several minutes went by with no response.

Patton wasn't surprised.

He was just about to simply go home and accept that he would never speak to his soulmate again when words appeared on his arm. 

"Why would I have stopped loving you?”

Patton relaxed slightly as the familiar handwriting reappeared on his arm.

“Because I made you feel bad and I’ve been ruining this project for you.”

Another few minutes passed. Patton was in agony. He didn’t even notice the yellow glowing from his leg growing steadily brighter.

“I still love you,” a voice said softly next to him.

Patton’s head snapped up and he saw Janus standing next to the hand dryers.

“And you didn’t ruin the project… I did. I acted like a jerk and the thing is... I can’t promise that I would have felt bad if it were anyone other than you. I treated you like crap… I’m a bastard.”

Patton turned over the words in his head. He couldn’t say that he’d ever felt _good_ around Janus, but it really hadn’t been as bad as _all that_. Yes, he could be a condescending jerk sometimes but under that was… kindness. He had given Patton a seat on the bus for a field trip more than once, he’d lent Patton his extra calculator earlier that week in math when Patton forgot his on the day of the test. And despite his complaints, he had been very patient with Patton while they worked together.

Patton walked toward him. Janus’s eyes lifted to him, open and afraid in a way that Patton had never seen them in the eleven years they’d known each other.

“Then…” Patton took a deep breath, he was gonna say a bad word, “Then you’re my bastard.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Janus’s cheek.

Janus opened his mouth, shut it again, and seemed to finally find his words, “But I’m not who you thought I was.”

Paton gave him a half-smile and a shrug, “Actually you’re exactly who I thought you were. You’re so kind to me when we write. I knew no one could be that sweet all the time.”

“You are,” Janus accused. He grabbed Patton’s hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles as if assuring himself that Patton was there.

Patton glanced down at their joined hands pointedly, “Not like you, no one is as gentle as you are with me.” 

Janus turned bright red. And looked down again, not meeting Patton’s eyes, as if eye contact would be too much for him, “You’re not upset that it’s me?”

“Nope, actually I’m thrilled because guess what?”

“What?”

Patton smiled softly, “This proves that I’m right, you are beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soft bois!  
> if you liked this you might like the two other disgustingly cute moceit one shots i wrote at one AM so check my account for those if you want  
> thanks for reading


End file.
